Benutzer Diskussion:Megara77
Copyright Hi, I noticed you and Fraenei have been uploading images and maps from A Wiki Of Ice And Fire (AWOIAF). That is allowed according to the CC License IF you attribute (say where you got it) and link to the original (hyperlink). So my request if you can add that to the images. What is more important is that also a number of images where copied of which the copyright was not with AWOIAF but remained with the artists. In those cases AWIOAF was specifically allowed to show the image if we made it clear where the copyright was. Some of the artists where very clear that they wanted to control where their art is shown to avoid other people making money of it. They will probably allow you to do the same under the same requirements. The problem is that currently on this wiki the images are shown without any info about their copyright status. This may lead visitors on this wiki to think they are free to use the images as, unless specified, this is the rule for a wiki. As I approached a lot of artists myself I care deeply about this. I realize that you are only trying to make a great wiki and have not bad intentions therefore I approached Fraenei and you and did not go the wikia staf yet. Unfortunately Fraenei responded uncommitted. If we can solve this maybe we can help each other for instance with building interlinks between the articles. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:34, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Your recents uploads all after my message above are all copyright material and are all without copyright info... I suppose I should consider it your answer. Too bad.Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:21, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Certainly! I have created a new template/vorlage. With this template it is easy to select the right license under which the image can be used. Text of the template is still in English (as is my message). Sorry about that but I understand only a little bit of German and my writing skills in it are worse. ::I have applied the template with a few images to give you a general idea. :::See for instance: The house Lannister coat-of-arms. It was made by a number of user of AWOIAF including me. It can be used under the GFDL license so "type" = gfdl and "text"= the info where it came from including the link to the version on the AWOIAF website. :::Another example is this image of the Eyrie that comes from the TV series. "type" = TV. I did not use the "text" parameter although you could if you liked add some text; for instance the episode. ::These are examples of the images which you know you are allowed to use if you meet the requirements. For the first example this was the link (and including a license yourself). For the second one it is basically the statement that use image to be able to write about the product (the tv series). AND that you it will not effect the sales of the company which holds the copyright. :::But there are also a number of images made by artists. A lot of them make their living with images. Using them is not Fair Use as with the TV series where you can argue that you need an image of the tv series to say something about TV serie. And unlike the TV series using an image may effect their sales (why would somebody buy an images which can be seen on the internet). And example is this one. It was made by Feliche. I approached him a week ago on his site on deviantart for permission to use it on AWOIAF. I specifically stated that I would make clear (on AWOIAF) that copyright lies and remains with him and that others are not allowed to use it without his permission (this is the reason why I reacted to you and Benutzer:Fraenei a bit forcefully). :::He was really (as are most of the artists). So I suggest you approach him as well. If you want more info let me know. Cheers,Scafloc (Diskussion) 22:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wikis zusammenlegen Hey Megara ich wollte dir bescheid geben, dass ich unsere Diskussion mal im Game of Thrones Wiki angestoßen habe. Dort scheint es ähnliche Bedenken zu geben, die du auch schon hattest. Wir können ja mal abwarten, was dort noch so an Feedback kommt und ansonsten würde ich sagen, könnt ihr auf der Hauptseite auf das jeweils andere Wiki hinweisen und dabei belassen wir es dann erstmal.. Einverstanden? Spinelli313 13:52, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Verknüpfung mit dem Game of Thrones Wiki Ahoi Megara77! Ich bin der Micha von Wikia und überlege gerade, wie man die von Spinelli vorgeschlagene Verknüpfung des Wikis von Eis und Feuer mit dem Game of Thrones Wiki angehen könnte. Spinelli hatte ja bereits einen Blog-Beitrag dazu verfasst und ein paar Meinungen im anderen Wiki eingeholt. Die Grundstimmung ist zu erkennen: Eine Zusammenlegung ist eher ungünstig, aber eine engere Verknüpfung wahrscheinlich eher von Vorteil. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt, dass man bspw. in jeden Artikel, der ein Äquivalent im jeweils anderen Wiki hat, einen Hinweis à la "Für weitere Informationen zu "Artikelname" aus der TV-Serie Game of Thrones siehe ... im Game of Thrones Wiki" o. ä. und dementsprechend dazu dasselbe natürlich im GoT Wiki für das Eis und Feuer Wiki -> damit sollte es keine Nachweis- oder Spoilerprobleme oder ähnliches geben. Was hältst du davon? Gib mir Bescheid oder klinke dich doch einfach mal in die Diskussion im GoT Wiki mit ein. Ich würde die Verknüpfung eines Großteils der Artikel dann mithilfe eines Bots übernehmen, sodass von eurer Seite aus kein großer Aufwand anfällt. Meine Frage wäre nur noch, wie man das gestalterisch angeht, damit das vielleicht in beiden Wikis ähnlich gehandhabt wird und überhaupt dann aussieht. Wie gesagt, meld dich einfach mal :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:28, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Megara, :nachdem sich jetzt die Wikia-Leute schon auf dich gestürzt haben, wollte ich als Vertreter des Game of Thrones Wiki mal persönlich vorbeischauen und 'Hallo' sagen. Wir würden uns auf jeden Fall über eine Zusammenarbeit in irgendeiner Form freuen. Ich persönlich favorisiere den Vorschlag Michas mit dem Linkhinweis unter der "Siehe auch"-Überschrift und fände es außerdem toll, wenn wir uns gegenseitig auf den Hauptseiten verlinken könnten. So, jetzt gönn' ich dir wieder ein wenig mehr Freiraum. ;) Schau ruhig mal in meinem Profil bei GoT vorbei und hinterlass mir 'ne Nachricht. :LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 18:15, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo ihr beiden, ::das mit der Vernetzung können wir gerne machen, ich bin zu jeder Kooperation bereit! Das mit dem Bot find ich auch ne gute Idee. Wir sind ja alle wohl eher gegen ein Zusammenlegen, die Argumente sprechen eigentlich für sich. Und ich denke, es gibt auch einfach zwei doch deutlich getrennte Zielgruppen: die einen schauen halt die Serie, die andern lesen die Bücher. Bei mir zB wars so, dass ich auch über die Serie zu den Büchern gekommen bin. Am Anfang war alles so verwirrend und da bin ich zunächst auf die Serienwiki gestoßen und hab ein bisschen gebraucht, um zu merken, dass es noch eine Buchwiki gibt. Ich denke, wenn wir uns verlinken, dann haben es neue GoT/E&F-Fans auch leichter, sich zu orientieren. ::VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:50, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Huhu! :::Freut mich, dass ihr meinen Vorschlag für gut befindet ;) :::Ich habe mal auf der Seite Aegon I. Targaryen im Wiki von Eis und Feuer und im entsprechenden Artikel im Game of Thrones Wiki die Links wie gewünscht gesetzt. Schaut nochmal drüber, ob das für euch so in Ordnung ist. Wenn ja, dann mache ich mich über die restlichen Seite her. :::Eine kleine Frage hätte ich noch. Ich selbst schaue in erster Linie die Serie (primär weil ich noch ca. 20 Bände vom Rad der Zeit Zyklus vor mir habe, aber ich schweife hab :D )... Ich kann da jetzt komplett daneben liegen - aber bitte werft mich keinem Drachen oder Schattenwolf zum Fraß vor - ich glaube irgendwo aufgeschnappt zu haben, dass mehrere Charaktere aus den Büchern der Einfachheit halber in der Serie zu einer zusammengelegt worden sind. Angenommen das würde so stimmen, würde es dann Sinn machen, im Game of Thrones Wiki mehrere Seiten aus dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer zu verlinken? Angenommen es stimmt nicht, dann... weiß nicht... überlegt euch was... oder besser wir vergessen die letzten Sätze von mir: *Jedi-Geistestrick anwend* :D :::Gruß :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:38, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo, ::::das finde ich gut und sinnvoll, nimmt ja kaum Raum ein und hilft trotzdem weiter. Prima! http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Differences_between_books_and_TV_series ::::Hier stehen alle Unterschiede zwischen Serie und Büchern, meistens sind es eher Altersunterschiede oder Namensänderungen, um verwechslungen zu vermeiden und das ganze etwas jugendfreies fürs Fernsehen zu gestalten. Ganze Charaktere sind meines Wissens nicht zusammengelegt worden. Wenn es solche Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie gibt, steht das aber meist auch in den Artikeln schon drin im ersten Abschnitt oder in einem eigenen (zB http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Will). Aber da könnte man noch vermehrt drauf achten. ::::Viele Grüße und Danke für die Mühe, ::::Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:50, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich schau auch mal wieder rein. :) :::::Mir gefällt die Verlinkung sehr gut. Genauso hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Meine Frage wäre jetzt noch, ob es möglich ist, auf der Hauptseite einen offensichtlichen Partnerschafts-Link mit Bild o.ä. einzufügen. Das wär doch praktisch oder wie seht ihr das? :::::@Megara77 Uuh, der Link zu den Unterschieden ist gut, den werde ich gleich mal an die Episodenbearbeiter weitergeben. ^^ :::::LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 06:34, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) "Ich schau auch mal wieder rein. :)" Ich bitte darum ;) Alles klar, dann wurschtel ich die Verlinkungen nach dem Schema durch. Eine Partnerschafts-Verlinkung mit Bild für die Hauptseite gibts gratis noch dazu ;) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:22, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Auch hier ein kleines Update, nachdem ich Lee im GoT Wiki bereits informiert habe: Die Verlinkungen auf den Hauptseiten stehen schonmal. Hoffe, es gefällt soweit, ansonsten nach mir rufen oder einfach selbst ändern ;) Evtl. wäre vielleicht noch eine ausführlichere Seite für Neulinge hilfreich, wie man die Links in neue Seiten einfügt u. ä., da ich mit dem Bot "lediglich" die bestehenden Seiten abarbeite (bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich da heute noch dazukomme anzufangen). Und was mir auch noch einfällt: Ggfs. kann man die Wikis auch zusätzlich noch in der Wiki-Navigation miteinander verknüpfen ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:41, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, ich bin durch. Hoffe, mir ist nichts durch die Lappen gegangen :) Alle weiteren neuen Artikelseiten müsstet ihr selbst verlinken. Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:26, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Infoboxen Ich hab nun Infoboxen für Charaktere, und Kapitelzusammenfassungen in der Wiki integriert. Die Vorlagen heissen Links: Vorlage:Infobox Kapitel, Vorlage:Infobox Charakter Samguis (Diskussion) 14:08, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Buch? Hey Megara77, ich habe vor kurzem begonnen auch in diesem Wiki mal so ein bischen zu bearbeiten und mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Seiten über die einzelnen Bücher relativ klein sind. Ich meine außer der Kapitelübersicht könnte man dort auch einen Einführungstext geben, eine Handlung für den gesamten Band (ich denke nicht jeder Leser will auf den Link jedes einzelnen Kapis klicken), Charakterliste und etc hinzufügen. Bei Die Herren von Winterfell habe ich das bereits gemacht. Ich hoffe das derartige Layout geht so in Ordnung. Dann ist mir noch eingefallen, dass eine Vorlage:Buch nicht schlecht wäre. Denn viele Dateien wie ISBN, Seitenanzahl, Genre, Verlag und etc. könnten schon in einer netten Tabelle sein. Falls du nichts dagegen hättest würde ich eine Infobox Vorlage zu den Büchern erstellen. ^^ MFG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 06:33, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry, bin umgezogen und hatte zwei Wochen kein Internet! Klar, find ich eine gute Idee! Und die Vorlage wäre super... Vielen Dank für die Mühe! Megara77 (Diskussion) 22:35, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : So, ich habe jetzt die Vorlage fertig erstellt und habe sie bereits bei Die Herren von Winterfell verwendet. Hoffe sie gefällt dir, ich habe sie einfach auf das Layout der Kapitelvorlage gemacht. Bei den weiteren Bänden werde ich demnächst auch die Überschriften und Vorlagepunkte fertigstellen. ^^ : Michi (Talk) ( ) 10:49, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Ja ist super, viele Dank für die Arbeit! : Megara77 (Diskussion) 13:55, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) MaesterAemon Hi, I did not speak to Amoka myself but as I recall he allows other to show his work if it is not commercial. This includes the maester Amemon picture. Also for a few pictures the right do not belong with him but for the company that he made it for. I think it was Fantasy Flight Games. Regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 23:31, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Amoka picture Hi Megara77, Sorry that I did not reply earlier but I read your message just now. I thought I would receive an email when a change is made on my talk page but probably I did not configure my preferences correctly. Anyway, as I remember Amoka stated that he allowes anybody to show his art provided it is not used commercially. So yes I would say that you can use them. The images of which copyright does not lie with should be excluded. As I recall he made a few images of Age of Heroes (Others, some legends around the Wall). I think for these FFG is copyright holder but I am not sure. Hope this helps, regards,Scafloc (Diskussion) 23:56, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) /* Anfrage verlinkung mit WikiBarriera */ Guten Tag, ich bin Marco, einer der Verantwortlichen der WikiBarriera, des italienischen Enzyklopädie-Projektes, das George Martin und insbesondere dem Lied von Eis und Feuer gewidmet ist. Das Wiki ist nur eine der zahlreichen Aktivitäten von Barriera (ital. für die Mauer), und obwohl wir noch nie das Bedürfnis empfunden haben uns von ihm offizialisieren zu lassen, sind wir teil des Rin Of Ice And Fire, und stehen regelmäßig mit dem Meister in Kontakt. Unsere Wiki ist relativ neu, doch wir haben ein engagiertes Team, dass in kürzester Zeit über 100 Seiten Material sammeln konnte. Eines unserer Ziele ist es natürlich auch so viel wie mögliche ausländische Wikis mit unserer zu verlinken. Diesbezüglich haben wir uns bereits mit Erfolg die amerikanische Wiki of ice and fire von westeros.org und die französische wiki Kontaktiert. Wir würden uns freuen, auch mit euch einen linkaustasch machen zu dürfen. Vielen Dank und mit freundlichen Grüssen, Marco (Timett (Diskussion) 11:55, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Hi, also ich verwende vorallem die charakter und ort kategorien (zb. charaktere aus ...., mitglieder von ...., orte in ....., inseln, städte.....). ich würde vorschlagen das die kategorien der einzelnen häuser im moment noch überflüssig sind, da ja eh nur maximal 1,2 Seiten darauf verlinkt sind. (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 14:21, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Verlinkung mit WikiBarriera Hallo Megara 77 Entschuldige, dass ich mich letzte Woche nicht mehr gemeldet habe, ich war schwer beim Olivenpflücken beschäftigt. ;) Also, wir möchten nicht nur die Hauptseite verlinken, sondern jede einzelne Seite, zumindest das werden wir unsererseits machen. Der wichtigste Interlink ist natürlich der auf der Hauptseite, wo er am meisten Aufmerksamkeit kriegt. Wie du auf unserer home page sehen kannst, haben wir alle bisher verpartnerten wikis verlinkt (box "gemellaggi"). Zudem haben wir aber auch jede einzelne Seite mit unseren Partnerwikis verlinkt, so wie Wikipedia dies macht. Hier zum Beispiel unsere Lady Seite, unten links findest du den direkten link zu den Lady-Seiten unseren verpartnerten wikis. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, dann fügen wir eure wiki unserer Liste bei und verlinken euch, wie wir bereits mit der amerikanischen und der französischen, sowie einigen anderen gemacht haben. Natürlich würden wir uns von euch dasselben erwarten. Sag mir Bescheid, oder wenn du weitere Fragen haben solltest, kannst du mich auch direkt über meine private Emailadresse timett@labarriera.net kontaktieren. freundliche Grüsse Marco (Timett (Diskussion) 18:24, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Verlinkung mit Wikibarriera Hallo Megara77, hast du über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht? Falls die Seite für Seite verlinkung zu aufwendig ist, können wir uns gerne nur auf der Hauptseite verlinken. Lass mich was wissen, danke. PS: falls meine vorhergehend angegebene Emailadresse nicht funktioniert, kannst du mir gerne auch auf marco.monchera@gmail.com antworten. Mfg Marco (Timett (Diskussion) 15:57, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Hallo, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Ich glaube nicht, Deutsch (nur Französisch, Englisch und Italienisch) zu sprechen, und diese Nachricht wird von einem automatischen Übersetzer so sorry für die Fehler übersetzte! Conejo rojo (Diskussion) 08:19, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Megarra, wir können gerne mal chatten um uns auszutauschen. Was die Sache mit den Fußnoten angeht, müssen wir uns überlegen, wer überhaupt auf diese Seite kommt... Ich denke die meisten Besucher kennen die Bücher, können also mit der zweiten Variante durchaus was anfangen. Für jemanden der allerdings ganz neu in der Materie ist, ist es bestimmt ein bisschen verwirrend und gewöhungsbedürftig (hierfür würde ich die dritte für Vorschlagen). Ich würde dennoch auch zur zweiten Variante tendieren. (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 23:02, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Familienstammbäume Hallo und danke für die Begrüßung. Wie ich sehe, gibt es hier noch so einiges zu tun, vor allem Quellenangaben sind ja oft Mangelware, aber da ist der große englischsprachige Bruder teilweise auch nicht besser. ;-) Aber erst einmal eine andere Sache: Wie sieht es aus mit Familienstammbäumen? Ich habe gesehen, dass es einen sehr großen für das Haus Targaryen gibt, einen eher kleinen für das Haus Stark und sogar zwei für das Haus Lannister (Hauptlinie/Nebenlinien). Vor allem bei den Targaryens bieten sich allerdings zwecks Übersichtlichkeit Stammbäume für die einzelnen Epochen an, wie sie sich auch im englischsprachigen Wiki finden lassen. Besteht die Möglichkeit, diese zu verwenden, oder gibt es da Probleme mit Urheberrecht oder Kompatibilität? Gruß The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 01:03, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Megara! Bin gerade bei der Überarbeitung von der Vorlagenseite "Stammbaum Targaryen 1 Aenar bis Aegon I." auf drei Namen gestoßen, die mich etwas irritiert haben: Aelix Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen und Velena Velaryon. Im Original heißen besagte Charaktere allerdings Aelyx, Daemion und Velaena. Da valyrische Namen von Blanvalet nicht übersetzt werden, scheinen Dir hier ein paar kleine Fehler unterlaufen zu sein. Sofern Du den ursprünglichen Stammbaum auf Grundlage des englischsprachigen Wikis und nicht mit dem Wissen um eine deutsche Übersetzung erstellt hast, müssten ein paar Seiten umbenannt werden. ;-) Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 18:57, 21. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Erledigt! Vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Bin mal auf die deutsche Übersetzung von "World of I&F" gespannt, März 2015 ;) Megara77 (Diskussion) 20:33, 21. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich bleibe da lieber beim Original. ;-) Ich musste gerade feststellen, dass ich Dir eine Fehlinformation gegeben habe. Es ist Valaena Velaryon, vielleicht könntest Du das noch regeln. :-) The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 23:59, 21. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Danke fürs Erledigen. :-) Ich mache dann mal Schluss für heute, vielleicht könntest Du noch die Vorlagenseite "Stammbaum Targaryen 6 Aerys II. bis Tommen I." löschen, da diese durch meine Umschichtungsarbeiten überflüssig geworden ist und im Zweifel höchstens noch für Verwirrung sorgt. ;-) The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 17:57, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Integration der Stammbäume in Einträge Hallo Megara, wenn du bei Einträgen die Stammbäume von den Vorlagenseiten integrierst, benutze doch bitte künftig folgenden Code: {.{Stammbaum XY}} (Zum Gebrauch alle drei Punkte entfernen) Andernfalls wird der entsprechende Eintrag automatisch zu "Kategorie: Stammbäume" hinzugefügt, was zum einen unpassend ist und zum anderen die Übersichtlichkeit dieser Kategorienseite mindert. Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 19:25, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Verwendung der Familienwappen aus dem englischsprachigen Wiki Hallo Megara, habe soeben einen Eintrag zu Richard Lonmund erstellt. Bis jetzt gab es weder zu einem anderen Mitglied des Hauses noch zu dem Haus selbst einen Eintrag, weswegen auch das Familienwappen in diesem Wiki hier noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Nun habe ich beim Überfliegen deiner Diskussionsseite festgestellt, dass man sich bei der Benutzung von Bildmaterial aus dem englischsprachigen Wiki teilweise auf recht dünnes Eis begibt. Ich will da kein Risiko eingehen und will erst einmal bei dir in Erfahrung bringen, wie das mit den Familienwappen geregelt ist. Dürfen wir die hier verwenden und wenn ja, wie funktioniert das? Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 11:35, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi, vielen Dank erstmal für die coolen Stammbäume, das sieht viel informativer aus als die ollen Aufzählungen ;) Das mit den Wappen ist mit scafloc für awoiaf abgesprochen (siehe oben), nur bei fremden Bildern bin ich vorsichtig. TV-Serien-Bilder ist mit HBO-Hinweis okay, und die Karten hab ich von einem russischen Künstler (Narwen) mit Erlaubnis übersetzt. Amoka hat seine Bilder freigegeben, wenn sie nicht kommerziell genutzt werden. Bei Wappen einfach folgenden Quelltext einfügen: und den Namen des entsprechenden Hauses austauschen Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:42, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Karten Hi Megara, ich hätte mal ne Frage, und zwar: meinst du es besteht die Möglichkeit die Karten aus http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/The_Lands_of_Ice_and_Fire zu benutzen? Also für Westeros bräuchte man die nicht unbedingt (da finde ich die karten die wir im Moment verwenden deutlch besser), nur ist bei den karten aus lands of ice and fire Essos viel besser und mehr beschrieben als in den bisherigen. (Es gibt sogar einen Vierten! Kontinent). Dazu kommt dann, dass die karten auf unserer Startseite, im vergleich zu den aus land of ice and fire (die von g.r.r.m. herausgegeben wurde) anders wäre. Was ist deine Meinung dazu? Gruß Tyrion (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 13:20, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Hey Tyrion, also ich finde die Karten aus The Lands of Ice and Fire auch supercool/sehr schön, aber ich glaub einfach einscannen und benutzen können wir die nicht wegen Urheberrechten. Ich hab mir die aber auch gekauft und benutze die gerade als "Hintergrundfolie", um die "weißen" Karten, die wir gewöhnlich/für Westeros benutzen entsprechend nach Osten zu erweitern - die Karten aus The Lands of Ice and Fire unterscheiden sich in der Geographie doch teils erheblich von den gängigen, die sonst so im Umlauf sind. Das ganze ist ziemlich viel Arbeit, aber ich könnte einen Teil schonmal hochladen, wenn Du magst, z.B. den zu Kayakayanaya usw. Ein zweiter Vorteil wäre, dass wir die dann auch übersetzen können, wenn es denn schon deutsche Namen für die verschiedenen Dinge gibt. Wär das okay? Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:16, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja das wäre super :D (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 09:03, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC))